


Aftershock

by ErisHDiscordia, The_Inheritor



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [5]
Category: Linked Universe (The Legend of Zelda), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I wrote this instead of Sleeping., Kakariko Village, Link and Sidon are already in love., M/M, That may be a bit of a slow burn, They just haven't acknowledged it yet., Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: The world appears to be calming down in the wake of Calamity's Bane.Link is at the Domain, Zelda and Ganondorf are in Kakariko, and all seems to be well...for now.
Relationships: Bazz & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769323
Kudos: 43





	Aftershock

**05\. AFTERSHOCK**  
  
"...we have tried to remake contact with the Goron Chieftain however due to the situation involving the Rito, he has been surprisingly hard to reach. We fear that the situation incident between them last Part year may be creating a bigger and bigger rift, and the prospect of hostility has started to enter some of the minds in his chamber." Lord Muzu speaks to everyone gathered as Bazz leads Link, albeit quietly, into the chamber. They stop just a few paces into the place and wait there as the discussions continue. "If the Rito and the Gorons were to come to blows, it could hamper all future relations between our peoples. As you are no doubt aware we have ties with the Rito going back centuries and to sever them now could be problematic."

"And what of the Gorons?" King Dorephan comments, dominating the room as ever when he speaks up. "What is our situation with them diplomacy-wise?"

"Indifferent my lord." Muzu shakes his head. "As far as they are concerned we have no influence in their territories and that's not likely to change."

Link looks about the room, it was a tad darker than usual, though that was probably because of the number of people present. Each of the Zora present were there primarily for the Elders, of whom there were about 10, all of which were standing at equal intervals, 5 on either side of the chamber.

Most of them were wearing long dark cloaks, which obscured their face somewhat in the already dim light. Muzu was the only one who hadn't got it covering his face, and he was standing in the middle of the room, facing the King with his back to Bazz and Link.

Anyone else who was gathered either had some reason to be there, or were there at the requests of the Elders, to aide them, or being called as what would be called Witnesses in a Hylian Royal Court. There were a few regular looking Zora, some adorning more expensive accessories and regalia than others, they were likely from the Royal Palace and were present for the King and anything he needed.

Then there was a couple of guardsmen, both of which were standing at the end of the group, as if they were waiting for an audience with someone there, likely Muzu, or the King himself.

"I suppose we should send someone to speak with them." Dorephan muses from his throne. "The defeat of the Calamity has opened many doors that we feared locked forever. It may be time to re-instate our diplomatic envoy's full power."

"We would need to chose someone for the job, your Majesty." Ledo, another one of the Elders, standing on the left side of the chamber, says with a respectful nod of his head. "A meeting will need to be convened to decide who our ambassador will be."

Among the dim surroundings of the room, Link's eyes come to rest on something he wasn't even aware he was looking for, or moreover someone. Prince Sidon hadn't been immediately obvious when he entered due to the crowded nature of the place and how quiet he was being.

He was sitting just to the left of his father's throne, and right now appeared to be completely detached from the conversation. He sat forwards, his elbows resting on his knees, hands interlocked. There was no smile on his face, just a look of...something else, something Link had never seen on him before.

He knew of his worry, and of his grief over the loss of his sister, but this was neither of those. It was something entirely different, perhaps even new. It certainly was to Link. Whatever it was, it was weighing upon him, his shoulders were taught and his head dipped, eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

His eyes...in the dim light of the room they seemed to almost glow, the light shone through them and reflected back a warm yellow-gold colour, which betrayed in beauty the look on his face. Link couldn't stop staring at him, he wanted to call out to him. In the many times he'd visited the Domain since his quest to destroy the Calamity had begun, he'd noticed that the Prince enjoyed his company, even longed for it as he'd admitted on a couple of occasions.

Link was always a hard read, even to himself. But he had to admit that the just the sight of the Zora made his chest lighter. He would suddenly be overcome by a strange sensation when they were together, a giddiness and a happiness that was almost impossible to achieve in other places, at other times.

There was something just....magnetic...about the Prince to him. Every time he was at the Domain he found himself unable to remove himself from his company. Sidon never once complained about this, and whenever he really did need to go anywhere without him, or see someone alone, he did return when he promised, which was as soon as he possibly could.

It had occurred to him at some point during the time they'd spent together that their friendship was much deeper than he had at first realized. The Prince was always incredibly complimentary, but what had originally been charm had turned into something more real, more personal. He no longer said those wonderful things to him so much in the open, but when they were alone...and that's when they were different.

Suddenly he's snapped out of his thoughts, as it occurs to him that the Prince is staring directly at him. Instinct kicks in and he makes a gentle, discrete wave with his right hand, putting on a small smile. However Sidon though he's staring, doesn't seem to notice. It was like he was looking right through him.

His gaze drops again and he reaches up behind his head-fin, rubbing at it.

"Alright..." the Kings voice says after an indeterminate amount of time. "I think that should be all for now. Thank you all for your input. This session is now adjourned."

Everyone in the room nods their heads one by one, before orderly filing out, chattering among themselves. It doesn't take them long to leave and when they do, the luminous crystals which light the room seem to brighten, bringing some much needed air to the space and returning it to it's usual atmosphere.

It's about now that the King does something Link has never seen him do before. He stands up, which is probably the only way he could be any larger. Muzu had stuck around, along with those two guards who had crossed the room to speak with him.

"Captain Bazz." the King says, seeming to stretch where he's standing and barely stifle a yawn. "What brings you?"

"A matter of constitutional importance, Your Majesty." Bazz brings his hand up in a closed fist to his chest-plate, a traditional warriors salute to his King. "As you can see."

Dorephan's eyes come to rest on Link and he let's out deep breath through his gills. "My dear boy...you are one of the most incredible things this world has ever been given grace too."

He suddenly drops down onto one knee, as and reaches out with his massive right hand. Link after a pause reaches up and takes a hold of it. His hand was only big enough to cover his index and middle fingers, but that didn't seem to be a problem.

"It is so good to see you again, Link." the King says, sincerely and through a deep exhale that seems to relieve some tension on his shoulders. "We have been worried sick about you since we received word of the Calamity's destruction."

"I'm sorry to have caused to much worry, Your Majesty." Link nods his head.

At that moment a movement to the right catches his eye. Sidon had looked up, suddenly, and over at the three of them. When he meets Link's eyes he stands up quickly, his face melting into something else. "...I thought-...I thought I was seeing things again."

"Again?" Link tilts his head, he really intended that to be in a different tone, but it came out more concerned than happy. Had Sidon been hallucinating? hallucinating about him? "Not like you to take to seeing things that aren't there. That's usually my job."

The next few seconds are a blur of red and white, and before Link can ready himself, he's almost tackled to the ground in a hug. Sidon was by no means a small person, and even someone as sturdy and stubborn as Link had to admit that it was a little sudden.

"Oh my friend..." Sidon says, his large forehead resting against his shoulder. "I was so worried about you."

Link doesn't know what to do, apart from close the embrace as best he can. It's not a difficult thing to do, though his arms don't go all the way around him, it's the gesture that counts. He hears the King say something to Bazz, who replies, but what is said isn't audible.

After a moment or two of quiet, the Prince pulls back from him, his right hand coming up to the side of the Hylian's face. "...you are one of the most amazing things that has ever befallen this land...you have ridden us of a great evil, and we will never forget it."

"I wanted to see you, Champion." Dorephan who was now standing once more, inclines his head to get a better look at him. "To discuss several things...but also to give you something in return for your service to my realm."

"That's not necessary." Links says softly, a small smile appearing on his face. "It was going to be stopped eventually, if not by me, someone or something else."

"No." Sidon says, grabbing his attention. His hand was still where it was, firm but soft, and oh so warm. "I don't think anyone, anywhere could have done the things you have done."

He let's out another rushed breath before hugging him again, this time more tenderly. "I am so glad you are alright, Link...I was terrified you might have been claimed by that beast."

...

"I know I only told Link to get out there and enjoy himself..." the Princess' voice snaps Ganondorf out of his meditation. "...but the same applies to you, Ganondorf."

The Gerudo can't help the smirk that forms on his lips. "You need not worry yourself, your highne-"

"-please." she interrupts him as he opens his eyes. She was now standing directly in-front of him. Gone was the flowing white gown she had been wearing for so long, instead replaced with something less...regal. "Call me Zelda. I am no Princess, not whilst Hyrule is in it's current state."

"It will be rebuilt." Ganondorf says, his hands coming to rest on his knees where he's sitting. "You've always been a resilient bunch...and coming from a Gerudo that's saying something."

"Not like your people to give out compliments so easily to outsiders." Zelda replies, a knowing smile on her face. "What happened?"

"This amazing thing." Ganondorf decides to go with her. "I was in a dark place for a while...a hundred years or so...and this amazing thing happened to me."

"What would that be?" she asks.

"I met this amazing woman." Ganondorf says, reaching over and placing his hand on her left arm, just below the shoulder. "She fought for me, gave for me, endured my demons whenever they threatened to claim me...all the while shouldering the most monumental of burdens. Keeping those she loved and what little she had left safe."

He sighs, his gaze dropping. "I would be dead if it weren't for her. I'd have lost my mind to anger, and grief and malice if she hadn't been there for me."

"Is this your way of saying thank you?" 

He glances up at that response, surprised and taken off guard at how well timed it was. It prompts him to burst out laughing, which in turns causes her to laugh too. Before the pair of them are even aware of it, they are practically falling about the place laughing.

It's a strange catharsis for Ganondorf, and something he'd not done in what felt like so long...namely because he hadn't. When they're finally able to recover long enough to retain conversation, the silence is companionable. 

"I mean what I said." she says next, still smiling. "If you want to take a break, and go see the world. You do it."

"I think my place is here." Ganondorf says after another moments thought. "For now, anyway."

"Then it's my pleasure to have you with me."

...

**Author's Note:**

> "Sidon, I require the fish-sticks!" - Link  
> ...  
> See you in the next one!


End file.
